Why?
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: Its a one shot number two for my other story All Alone. Alec and Magnus are just having an afternoon together. But something has been bugging Alec. What could it be!


_One shot number two is finally here. Its shorter than the first one but I hope you like it anyway._

I sat in the middle of the big bed with my legs brought up to my chest.

I felt weird and awkward just sitting there so I looked round. Taking in my surroundings. Something I didn't really have time to do yesterday.

Magnus's bedroom was a riot of color: canary-yellow sheets and bedspread draped over a mattress on the floor, electric-blue vanity table strewn with more pots of paint and makeup than Isabelle's. Rainbow velvet curtains hid the floor-to-ceiling windows, and a tangled wool rug covered the floor.

All in all it is a really interesting and colorful room.

Magnus walked into the room with two stemming cups of what smelled like tea.

He sat on the bed with a smile and handed me one. "Here you go darling."

"Thanks" I took the cup and sipped, feeling his eyes on me.

A second later he was suddenly closer and pressed against me. His back pressed against the side of my legs, his head lulling backwards on my knees. Eyes closed.

The closeness was something new to me but I liked it so I smiled.

He peaked one eye open to look at me and smiled himself before closing it again and sighing contently.

"There is this thing called personal space you know." I teased but in all honestly didn't want him to move. Ever.

"No, never heard of it." He opened his eyes and turned his head to me with a smile. "I guess I should look it up in the dictionary some day."

I laughed. Something he was able to make me do a lot.

He went back to close his eyes but something was bugging me. Nagging me from the back of my mind. Especially after what Izzy said this morning. I mean him being with me really is something unexpected.

"Why did you do it?" I blurted out before I had time to talk myself out of it.

"Do what?" He asked me confused.

"Came to me. Talked to me…Kissed me." I fiddled with the comforter, avoiding his eyes.

He stopped and after a few seconds of him just looking at my face silently and me still avoiding looking at him he moved so he wasn't pressed against me anymore.

I felt a sudden feeling of loss that came really unexpectedly. But didn't have time to think about it because then he pulled my legs down-taking me in surprise-and in one swift movement he was sitting in my lap, straddling me.

I was shocked and a blush was covering my face in an instant. I moved my legs a little, not knowing what to do.

He kissed me. Making me even more shocked then I was a moment before.

When he pulled apart he cherished my cheeks and looked right into my eyes.

"You're beautiful." He whispered. "I don't know how you cant see it but you are the most beautiful person I ever saw."

I blushed brighter.

The thought of anyone thinking I'm beautiful is just apsurd but Magnus…hats just not something that seems possible but here he is. Telling me just that. But he is so wrong.

"Am not." I murmured. "You are." I turned my head so he can't see my face as I said that.

"Flattery Alexander." He teased with a grin making me look at him again.

I was as red as a tomato.

"But you really are beautiful. Your beautiful eyes." He brushed the hair out of my eyes so he can see them better. "And your black hair, and pale skin, and that body of yours is just-"

"I get it. I get it you can stop." I cut him off, feeling that I will explode from all the heat in my face if he doesn't stop.

"No you don't." He sighed putting one hand to my cheek again. "But I will make you see it. I will tell you just how beautiful you are every day until you see it."

"Please don't." I murmured.

He grinned at me before pressing his lips to mine. It was a soft kiss. A kiss that I could get used to. And I hoped with all my heart that I will get the chance to. That he won't just leave me when he gets bored like I expect him to.

But as I kissed him back I forgot about that. Put the thought out of my mind and just enjoyed the sweet feeling of Magnus's soft lips on mine.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_If you didn't get it this happened after they saw Izzy and went to pick up Alec's stuff from the hotel. I was aiming for something cute and sweet so that's how this came to be._

_Anyway review please. If you do I will give you two other one shots after I get back from my vacation in two weeks._


End file.
